1. Field of the Invention
At least some embodiments in accordance with the present invention relate generally to power distribution products and methods that provide protection against power surges on power lines coupled to sensitive loads.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Power surges in power lines can permanently damage computers, televisions and other sensitive equipment used in the home and in office or industrial environments. Power strips having surge protection to provide power to sensitive components are known and are effective for some but not all power surge events that may occur. While additional components may be added to existing devices to provide additional protection, the additional cost and increase in size often do not justify the additional protection that results.